


No secrets

by Hapi (shinso)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Other, Reveal, Secrets, here i am with my agenda, no beta we die along with glenn, nonbinary ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/Hapi
Summary: Day 2, Secrets"I had someone apply to me as a spy." Hubert mutters, burying his head in the crook of Ferdinand's neck. "Also we're closer to finding the main hideout of those who slither. Edelgard wants a haircut soon. Someone actually requested for the nobility system to go back to the way it was. Can you believe that?"
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	No secrets

It shouldn't have been possible; climbing Hubert's high, high walls and getting past them is a feat only one person has managed so far. Of course it is lady Edelgard who did, the one who he's pledged his life to. The one who doesn't even look at obstacles, the one who conquers, the one who destroys everything standing in her way.

It's always been that way. For twenty six five, there's always only been one person he truly cared for. Everyone else in his life has been either a pawn or an enemy; all but replaceable. Unimportant to the bigger picture. 

And yet, at the age of twenty six, Hubert questions if that's still true. He knows that it's what has been taught to him since he was born. To dedicate all he has to the next Emperor, as Vestras are tradionally supposed to. It was drilled into him; and had he not liked Edelgard so much right upon their first meeting, he may have had the guts to question his duty. He may have led a different life altogether, like his liege has suggested at some point. He's glad that his life turned out the way it has, though, and he would not change it for the world.

Because his family is dissolved now. His father is dead. Hubert gets to learn how to be... a little more human. He slowly, carefully, crafts tentative friendships within the palace. He's fond of Fleche, teaching her this and that about lance combat in rare moments of free time. He talks confidence into Bernie when they fuss about their newest book on plants found only in Brigid. He writes letters to Petra at least once every two weeks and attends as many of Dorothea's operas as he can. At the same time, he finds a new interest in Linhardt's research and advocates for Caspar to become the next minister of military affairs already.

Personally, though, Hubert has become closest to Ferdinand out of all the former Black Eagles. 

Ferdinand, who's been laying in their newly purchased double bed since sunset, throwing him a gaze once in a while. It makes Hubert smile as he downs the rest of his coffee. It's clear as day that his presence is desired in bed, but his... partner will have to wait a bit more. These documents don't dissolve into thin air after all. 

Maybe he'll leave some for the morning, though. The less important ones at least. He, too, can't deny that he'd rather go to bed and whisper to Ferdinand while cuddling close. 

Hmm, how soft he's become. How blunt his edge has gotten...

Documents about educational affairs, can wait. Another bunch, regarding the renovation of a fortress wall, more important, but not urgent enough that it can't wait for a few hours. A folded letter regarding a request for a meeting with the Almyra council by yours truly, Claude von Riegan. That one seems of utmost importance, so Hubert trains his weary eyes on the barely legible text on it.

Thankfully it's not the longest letter Hubert's ever read. Barely six lines or so. They are full of some conext that's not visible to an untrained reader though. A code or some kind of writing between the lines; a challenge, to Hubert. 

He lifts his coffee cup. It is empty. 

"Hubert, c'mon." Ferdinand whines, shifting underneath the blanket. One of their hand slithers out from their nest, reaching towards Hubert. He snorts and smiles.

Well, Almyra is a few hours behind them in terms of time zones, so whatever. Hubert gives in, no longer scolded by the voice in his head that used to tell him that he comes last, always. First, Edelgard, second the Empire, third... 

No, that's no longer true. There's no longer a list, even if Edelgard would still come first. Ferdinand would, too. They share place number one in his heart now.

Hubert gets up from his chair, body stiff from the long working hours he assigned himself. He changes into night gowns and washes his face before accepting Ferdinand's eager invitation to their shared bed. The pillow, fluffed up and soft, the blanket covering him and Ferdinand's warm embrace... 

If heaven did exist, he imagines, it would feel a bit like this. 

Ferdinand's right hand runs through his hair, the left holds him tight. Their lips kiss his entire face tiredly. Sloppily. He loves it. 

"Mmm, love you." Ferdinand slurs, sleepy grin on their face. Hubert could lose himself in this bliss. His head still buzzes, though. Events of the day still play in his mind. People he met in today's meeting, documents he signed, edited or outright ripped to pieces. An idle conversation about Edelgard's hair growing pretty long in the morning. A report from one of his spies about the Agarthans. An application by someone interested in joining his spy network. 

His brain is fried.

"I had someone apply to me as a spy." Hubert mutters, burying his head in the crook of Ferdinand's neck. "Also we're closer to finding the main hideout of those who slither. Edelgard wants a haircut soon. Someone actually requested for the nobility system to go back to the way it was. Can you believe that?"

Each day, he's started to report his day to Ferdinand once they're settled in bed. And each time he does, Hubert feels a bit lighter. It's like Edelgard said, one time; reaching out a hand is not the worst decision to make. There's only so much you can shoulder by yourself. Sharing, letting yourself be helped... it may have sounded so ridiculous to Hubert in the past, but he's come to reconsider in the last few months.

Ferdinand is the one he wants to spend his life with after all. If he can't trust them, how is a serious relationship going to work out? They tell him everything in great detail. In turn, he's started to rely on them as well, albeit in his own, less outspoken way. 

Ferdinand's right joins it's left on his back and Hubert is pulled closer. They yawn into his hair. 

"Let me help, okay? Tomorrow..." they mumble and pull the covers up to cover his shoulders. He drapes an arm over them as he always does; it's silly, but it makes him feel like this way Ferdinand will be safe even if he drifts off for a little while. 

"Promise." he replies gently and closes his eyes. 

He listens to his partner's deep breathing for a while. There's still so many things, he hasn't been able to tell Ferdinand. One thing, in particular comes to mind. An important matter that will have to be discussed at some point. 

It's a scary thought, but... maybe tomorrow, over morning coffee? If anything, Hubert has faith that Ferdinand will take it well. They would not make a difference if they knew...

indeed. There's no need to worry. Tomorrow, he'll come clear and reveal the potentially most dangerous secret to his beloved.

And so he sleeps, mind clear of doubt.


End file.
